yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Elkmann
Tom Elkmann is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Project Games live action series. He is your typical duelist who ends up being caught in a quest to prevent the game's most powerful cards ending up in the hands of the evil card hunters, who plan's for them remain unknown. Backround In the days of old, Tom Elkmann made a name for himself as a powerful Duelist. He joined to Excalibur Search in a selfish attempt to wish being undefeatable in a duel. Before he got far though he was challenged to a shadow duel by a Duelist named Ravano Vexis, who was also in search of the Excalibur Fragment. The two engaged in a fierce duel, but Ravano ultimately defeated Tom, after which he had wiped Tom's memories of dueling instead of sending his soul to the shadow realm. Some time passes, and Tom finds himself dueling again, landing in a low-level tournament hosted by Industrial Illusions that showed off the brand new Summoning Mechanic: XYZ monsters, with the very first put to print, Number 39: Utopia, being given to the winner. More time passes, and soon Tom is met with a Card Hunter breaking into his house, which leads to the beginning of a grand adventure. Personality At first, Tom is a very cautious person, but gradually develops a good deal of wit as he's faced with seemingly impossible challenges. Later on he generally becomes more laid back, being quite passionate while dueling. Tom is often very analytical plotting out the best strategies with what he has to work with. Dueling Deck: Tom has owned mulitple decks, typically having cards containing many generic cards that synergize with each-other to create surprisingly powerful combos. His first one was taken by Ravano after being defeated by him before getting it back at the end of Quad Academy Duel Tournment. His current deck utilzes many staple cards, along with monsters primarilly of Lower Levels to summon powerful monsters from the Extra Deck. While mainly focused on XYZs summoning Rank 4 monsters, his deck is also capable of Synchro summoning a variety a different level synchros with a wide range of effects. He also wields the Egyptian God Obelisk the Tormentor. Tom also has a Cyber Dragon deck he played for a brief period after his brother got put into a comma before his friend Tuffy was able to persuade him to switch back. Yu-Gi-Oh! Project Games: *Note: This section will be undergoing an overhaul to coincide with the remake of Season 1, as there are numerous changes to the specifics of certain key events and the order in which some of them occur. BE UPDATED IN THE COMING DAYS Season 1 Episode 1: In the series ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Project Games, ''Tom is the main character. He is first introduced in the opening narration with the introduction of Xyz Monsters into the game. He then has an encounter with a Card Hunter who was in the middle of stealing his brother's deck. He proceeds to defeat him in a duel, making him give the deck back. Tom also takes the Number 69: Heraldry Crest that they leave behind after fleeing. Episode 2 A short period of time after the events of the previous episode, Tom take to the internet to gain info about the Card Hunters. After finding out just how big the Card Hunters are, Tom fears that he will be hunted down by more of them. Following a conversation with his brother, Zack, Tom decides to take a walk while he tries to plot out his next move. Meanwhile, Zack completes the deck that Tom had begun building for him before being confronted by Card Hunter Jericho, transported to a different location. While he's out, Tom begins having sudden flashbacks, resulting in a migraine. Before being able to effectively process the flashbacks, Tom is confronted the Card Hunter Stryker, who forces him into a Shadow Duel. While initially hesitant, Tom comes to the conclusion that his sudden flashbacks and the familiar feeling of the Shadow Duel magic must be linked, and follows through with dueling Stryker in hopes of gaining some answers. During his duel with Stryker, Tom becomes re familiarized with the effects of a Shadow Duel as he fights to survive the onslaught of Stryker's Gladiator Beasts. Eventually defeating Stryker, Tom collapses as Zack comes in at the last second to catch him. Episodes 3 Tom finds himself in the finals of a Locals tournament as he defeats his friend, Tuffy, in the semi-finals. His opponent in the final round, known only as the Gravekeeper Duelist, Tom finds out is a student of Southwest Duel Academy. While the GKD does everything he can to discourage Tom before the match, Tom goes in undeterred, hoping that if he wins against an Academy Student, that would encourage Academy Recruiters to consider him. Both duelists duel fiercely, reducing each-others life-points to the point where even a little bit of damage would be enough to end the duel. With only a couple hundred Life Points left, and imminent defeat waiting around the corner, Tom puts faith in his deck and pulls out Obelisk the Tormentor, much to everyone's surprise(including his own), winning the duel. Episode 4 Being approached by Card Hunter Phil under the guise of an Academy Recruiter after the Locals Tournament, Tom falls into Phil's trap by following him to a secluded location and being unwittingly dragged into a Shadow Duel. While Tom puts up a good fight, Phil gains the upper-hand and launches the finishing blow with Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. But before the attack can land, Zack, who had been called there by Tuffy while spying on the duel, pushes Tom out of the way and takes the full brunt of the attack. Zack slips into a coma and Tom gathers his bearings, in utter disbelief of what had just transpired. Phil brags how easy an opponent Tom was and warns him to never duel again, else he would be given no mercy, and leaves. With these words, Tom grows bitter, and decides to play a different deck in order to enact revenge on the Card Hunters for taking his brother away from him. Some time passes before Tom reappears on a relentless manhunt against the Card Hunters, utilizing a Cyber Dragon Deck. While dueling one of the Card Hunters, Tom learns of Ravano and his ability to revive fallen duelist from the Shadow Realm. He then has that Card Hunter send a message to Ravano that Tom was coming for him, before proceeding to chase the Card Hunter off with one last attack by Cyber Twin Dragon. A concerned Tuffy then confronts Tom, not happy with not only Tom's dishonorable deck change, but with Tom's changed attitude as well. Tuffy then talks Tom into dueling him in an attempt to get Tom to consider a different approach to dealing with the Card Hunters. During the Duel, Tom begins to doubt his methods, reevaluating that there had to be a better way. Being defeated by Tuffy, Tom agrees to reexamine his original deck, preparing it for his next challenge. Episode 5 Teaming up with Tuffy to track down Phil, he and Tom find themselves in a duel with Jericho and Stryker, hoping to track down Ravano. During the confrontation, Phil appears, allowing him and Tom to have a rematch. After a fierce duel involving Phil shutting down some of Tom's strongest monsters, Tom is able to Summon Obelisk the Tormentor and win the duel. Episodes 6 & 7 Growing concerned about what's to come, Tom has a conversation with Obelisk regarding some previous events, along with the arrangements in which they will be working together in the future. Through this, Tom learns of the Egyptian Gods' reappearance in the physical world, along with better understanding the side effects Tom experiences when using Obelisk in a duel. The conversation is cut short with the detection of a powerful duelist, that being Prez Koumori, who, after breaking into a Card Hunter base in Wisconsin and interrogating them, learns of Tom and his Egyptian God Obelisk and heads to Illinois in search of him along with Ravano. After the two bump into each-other they decide to duel, Prez to test Tom's metal, and Tom to duel someone he holds in high regard as a 'legendary duelist'. Through this duel, Tom excitedly teaches Prez about the Xyz Summoning mechanic. Exchanging many blows, Tom is able to Summon Obelisk the Tormentor, but is defeated by Prez after he uses a powered-up Rainbow Dark Dragon to destroy Obelisk and reduce Tom's Life-Points to 0. Immediately after this duel concludes, Card Hunters Nate and Saul appear with the goal of taking Tom out, but are met with fierce opposition by Prez, who then challenges the both of them. Relunctant, the two Card Hunters agree to take Prez on. Despite exhausting himself in the duel prior and experiencing Obelisk's side effects, Tom joins in as well, teaming up with Prez to defeat the Card Hunter duo. Victorious, Tom and Prez exchange some information before Prez sets off on his own to track down Ravano. Episode 8 & 9 A few days later, Tom gets an invitation to an open house hosted by the Northeast Duel Academy. Frantically getting his stuff together after realizing the open house wouldn't be for much longer, Tom hurries to get there in time. When he gets there, Tom is greeted by Chancellor Shawn, who shows him around the facilities. After inquiring about why the Academy didn't consider Tom's student application prior to his visit, Shawn agrees to organize a duel for Tom in order to gauge his skills. Tom unwittingly picks the Academy's best student duelist, Wayne, but is only encouraged after being told this. So begrudgingly Wayne duels Tom with the prospect of Extra Credit. Tom defeats Wayne with the help for some new cards he picked up while at the Academy's Card Shop, but before Tom can celebrate, the Academy is attacked by Card Hunter Leo. Tom rushes to the scene to confront him and put a stop to Leo before he can cause any more damage. Tom and Leo proceed to duel. Leo quickly gains the upper hand by using Royal Decree to lock Tom out of his Traps, along with making use of Chaos monsters to back Tom into a corner. Tom ultimately powers through Leo's offense and baits him into attacking, allowing Tom to spring a game-ending chain on him, winning him the duel. Afterwards, Shawn brings Tom aside to talk about his enrollment in the Academy. Episode 10 With the Quad Academy Duel Tournament just around the corner, Tom reflects on the events that transpired throughout his journey, along with piecing together the flashbacks he had experienced. Tom then receives a phone call from Shawn, informing him that he was about to miss the bus leaving for the Stadium where the Tournament would be held. Tom rushes to make to the tournament in time after just missing the bus. Quad Academy Duel Tournament Arc W.I.P Episode 16 In the Semi-Finals of the Quad Academy Duel Tournament, Tom is pitted against Prez in a rematch W.I.P Tom uses his newly obtained Utopia Beyond to defeat Prez. Episode 17 In the second match of the Quad Academy Duel Tournament Semi-Finals, Dallas(from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Mask) is pitted against Ravano. W.I.P. Dallas almost pulls out a victory until he is forcefully teleported away from the arena, giving Ravano the victory by default. Episode 18 In the Final match of the Quad Academy Duel Tournament, Tom is pitted against Ravano, one of his toughest matches up until that point. Both players start out strong with punishing blows, but it quickly becomes a game of who can out-duel who. W.I.P. Season 1 Epiloge Having defeated Ravano, setting every soul taken under his name free, Tom obtains the prize card and an invitation the next year's event, and heads home to see his brother, who had just gotten out of his comma from long before. Later, after hearing of Ravano's defeat at the hands of Tom, an unknown person from Toy Box Industries, a distributer of Industrial Illusions and Head of the Card Hunters, sends for Choatic, another operative much like Ravano. Meanwhile Ravano appears to still be conscience even after his soul was sent to the Shadow Realm. Mechanical Mayhem Act 1 Proceeding the events of the Quad Academy Duel Tournament, things are uneventful until one day a Duel Bot escapes from Minakai Industries, making it's way to Tom's house. After discovering the Duel Bot, and interested to see the power the it wields, Tom decides to duel it with the Synchro deck he had spent all of the previous night putting together. At first, the Duel Bot overwhelms Tom with Diabolos and Dark Armed Dragon, but Tom turns the tables, generating a long string of Synchro Summons that causes the Duel Bot to malfunction, allow Tom to finish it off. Act 2 With the Duel Bot having returned to Minakai Industries, it goes to the lab for scans. But, a Hacker had set a bug in the Duel Bot that causes it to go haywire, escaping Minakai Industries for the 2nd time. But, unlike before, it had an active Duel Monster out(Diablos), and due to it's code being overriden, it continues to attack until Tom intercepts one of it's attacks with Scapegoat, proceeding to duel it. As the duel begins, the Duel Bot activates its experimental Electron Field, which simulates a Shadow Duel by putting extra electrons in the air, making the monsters more realistic and the experience more pain-inducing in the process. Act 3 With the duel having commenced, Tom generates another chain of summons that bring out Ancient Fairy Dragon and Seven Swords Warrior. For a short time, the Duel Bot struggles, but lasts long enough against Tom to go back onto the Offensive with The Dark Creator, Dark Armed Dragon, and a new monster called Fiendish Engine Omega. it almost defeats Tom, but Tom saves himself by activating Damage Diet. In one last offensive tactic, Tom summons Utopia Beyond, ending the duel.